cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Valhalla (1st)
* BAPS (link) * Dark Templar (link) * IRON (link) * Molon Labe (link) * NAC(2nd) (link) * Nordreich (link) * Olympus (link) * TORN (link) * SNAFU (link) ; * BTA (link) * Nebula-X (link) ; * (link) * Shadow Empire (link) * Asgaard (link) ;Other * TTK (link) ;Duckroll Project * - IRON, TORN, ML, BAPS & Oly |othernotes = |forumurl = http://www.cnvalhalla.org/forum/index.php? |ircchan = #cnvalhalla |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/cnvalhalla |statsdate = March 19, 2012 |totalnations = 119 |totalstrength = 5,451,993 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 45,815 |totalnukes = 1,568 |rank = 17 |score = 20.86 }} :For the current incarnation of Valhalla, see Valhalla (2nd) Valhalla was an alliance that existed from 26 February 2007 to 6 July 2012. Valhalla was a part of the purple sphere. The alliance was last led by Tronix who was the Regent of Valhalla. He was assisted by the Einherjar who are elected by the members. These elections took place on every even month. Valhalla was a member of Poseidon a MDoAP bloc and Duckroll. Valhalla took part in nearly every war since Great War IV. Valhalla merged with Olympus and BAPS to form Anarchy Inc. History The Beginning On February 26, 2007 a new alliance was born. An alliance formed by former members of The Legion. The founders of the alliance were: noWedge, Rakari, Vaylen, Bob_Tuskins, LeviathanNI, Longbowe, Dr.Dan and Doland. The first government of Valhalla consisted of: *Regent & Aesir – noWedge *Vice Regent – Rakari *Marshal – Vaylen *Security Consul – LeviathanNI *Emissary – Uhtred *Chancellor – Bob Tuskins The First Norns of Valhalla were : *Toga *Dr.Dan *Doland Early Milestones and First War Valhalla reached 500,000 Nation Strength by March 13 of the same year. April 11 1,000,000 Nation Strength was passed and by May 22 1,500,000 Nation Strength was reached. On August 4 2,000,000 Nation Strength was passed and the next day Valhalla declared war on the Legion. The Casus Belli for the war was various acts of espionage by Doland ( Lord Guinness ) and Jack8377. The Legion responded by showing IRC logs which were suspiciously worded and hence Valhalla and her allies declared war on the Legion on August 6, 2007. The war called by some the Dove War was eventually won by Valhalla and her allies with The Legion surrendering on August 14, 2007. Legion agreed to pay $40,000,000 as reparations to Valhalla while apologizing for covering up their actions during the war. CoAN War, Unjust War, Second VietFAN and the Continuum The second war Valhalla was in started on 27 August. The Confederation of Allied Nations insulted Valhalla. No official Declaration of War or Peace Terms were ever signed. The Confederation of Allied Nations later disbanded and was never to be seen again on Planet Bob. On the 16th of September 2007, Valhalla found herself at war again, this time in the Unjust War. Valhalla declared in support of her ally \m/ against the Legion. On 17 September she was countered by the Imperial Assault Alliance. Four days later on the 21st September 2007 white peace was declared. Following the end of the Unjust War, Valhalla became a member of the Continuum. Till May 2009, the Continuum was the biggest bloc in the history of the planet. Valhalla would go on to fight many wars along with the Continuum and gain some of the closest allies with whom the bond of friendship still lasts today. On December 17, 2007, Valhalla entered its fourth conflict, the Second VietFAN War which went on till May 14, 2009. This was the longest conflict this planet has seen. Valhalla entered through her MADP with the New Pacific Order. Valhalla’s involvement ended on May 5, 2009 with white peace. The Casus Belli was claimed to be the violations of various peace terms by FAN which were agreed during the FAN-WUT War. The Second VietFAN War was one of the factors of the increase anti-New Pacific Order sentiments which eventually led to the Karma War beginning on the 20th of April 2009. BAPS War Within a month Valhalla was at war again. This time it was against the Boards Alliance of Protectorate States (BAPS). This conflict called the BAPS War started on January 7, 2008 due to BAPS conducting several complex undercover actions against various alliances notably - Elysium, AC/DC and Grey Council. Elysium, a protectorate of Valhalla was harmed by one of these schemes which led to sanctioning of three Elysium nations and a nuclear weapon being fired at mhawk. This led to Elysium declaring war on BAPS followed by Valhalla, The Phoenix Federation and its protectorate bloc the Overlord's Protectorate Pact, Molon Labe and Sparta. BAPS was supported by TDSM8 who declared war on the 64Digits. On January 13, 2008, BAPS authorized nuclear warfare. On the same day Valhalla threatened BAPS with Permanent Zero Infrastructure before going weapons free on January 14. The war ended on March 6, 2008 with peace for BAPS. Woodstock Massacre and Internal Troubles On February 12, 2008 New Pacific Order and its bloc members in the Continuum (Valhalla included) declared war on the Green Protection Agency (GPA). The war named by some as the Woodstock Massacre lasted a month. The Casus Belli was due to various violations of neutrality by the GPA including harbouring a member on Valhalla’s PZI list Lord Swampy. Peace was accepted on March 13, 2008 with the GPA agreeing to pay $2,100,000,000 and 70,000 technology to the Continuum. Meanwhile during the GPA war, Valhalla had few internal problems. The Regent of Valhalla since its foundation noWedge had been acting irresponsibly with Valhalla’s allies and even its protectorates which resulted in Valhalla’s allies and its government member asking noWedge to step down. This was declined and the Norns then decided to eject noWedge from his post and replaced him with the Vice Regent at the time Chefjoe. Chefjoe has been the Regent since February 21, 2008. The members who disagreed with the decision left Valhalla. Stella a Norn at that point of time agreed to resign from office as she was in a biased position at the time. She was eventually replaced by Mad Scotsman. Derka-Jihad, GATO-1V and NoV Conflicts On March 18, 2008, Valhalla declared war on Derka-Jihad as Derka-Jihad received stolen Valhalla guides and tried recruiting her members. Peace was accepted later and Derka-Jihad disbanded. On April 27, 2008 Valhalla was at war again. This time against the Imperial Assault Alliance who had entered the war in support of GATO. This war called the GATO-1V War ended on July 21 with GATO surrendering to the coalition. Valhalla’s involvement in the war ended on May 28, 2008 with the disbandment of the Imperial Assault Alliance. May 10, 2008 the Continuum-NoV War started. This time the Continuum attacked Norden Verein (NoV). NoV was accused of being a staging ground for recruitment of white supremacists. NoV’s allies in the Hanseatic League joined the war in support of them along with the members of the Brotherhood. The war ended on August 15, 2008 with NoV disbanding. Golden Sabres War and War of the Coalition On May 27, 2008 Valhalla and her ally TORN declared war on Golden Sabres as Golden Sabres were supporting a FAN senator in the Yellow Senate which was recognized as an act of war against Valhalla and her allies. The war ended on June 8, 2008 when no member was left on the Golden Sabres Alliance Affiliation. On August 11, 2008 Valhalla declared war on Hyperion in support of Valhalla’s ally the Grand Global Alliance. This declaration led to the start of another global war referred to commonly as the War of the Coalition or noCB War. Valhalla also fought the Greenland Republic, New Polar Order, Vox Populi, Shattered Star Exiles, Hegemony of Periphery States, SOLID and STA. Valhalla’s involvement ended on September 12 when the last alliance fighting the war the Siberian Tiger Alliance (STA) surrendered to Valhalla. This war would seem to be the turning point for the Continuum. This war is the last war Valhalla won as the next war in April 2009 led to the end of the Continuum and a completely new era in foreign policy for Valhalla. This war along with the Vox Populi Resistance Movement led to the height of the anti-New Pacific Order sentiment on planet bob. The bubble finally burst on April 20, 2009 with the beginning of the Karma War. Formation of Duckroll On January 19, 2009 Valhalla joined Duckroll, a military bloc who even today two years later they are still a part of. Some of Valhalla’s closest allies are also members of Duckroll. Valhalla’s oldest MDoAP partner, Molon Labe and TORN are members of this bloc while the IRON friendship has existed for almost three years. BAPS also a member of the bloc are one of Valhalla’s closest allies as they are also a member of Poseidon another bloc Valhalla is a part of. Though Valhalla and BAPS had a troubled beginning including the BAPS war today we’ve moved past that and the bond shared between our alliances is very strong. These bonds survived the last two wars which Valhalla lost, the Karma War and the Bi-Polar War. Karma War and the Dissolution of the Continuum On April 20, 2009 the New Pacific Order (NPO) and the Order of Righteous Nations (TORN) declared war on Ordo Verde (OV) with the Casus Belli of Ordo Verde accepting screenshots of NPO forums which consisted of sensitive material. TORN withdrew from the war on April 21 as information showed NPO without TORN’s consent approached OV for a ceasefire. Valhalla and seven other alliances decided to cancel their MADP’s with the New Pacific for their conduct in the war. Later on the 23rd of April Valhalla officially joined the war declaring war on Poison Clan (PC) in defense of TPF who had been attacked by Poison Clan after PC had broken their NAP with them. On May 11 Valhalla surrendered to Umbrella, Kronos, Random Insanity Alliance, Poison Clan, Fark, Coalition of Royal Allied Powers, Internet Superheroes and Alpha Omega. On May 14, 2009 the Continuum was dissolved by the remaining signatories. Since then Valhalla worked to change her foreign policy in the world. She worked to have a successful independent foreign policy and form a third side along with her Duckroll allies. Bi-Polar War The next war Valhalla a part of was the Bi-Polar War in the TOP-C&G Front. Valhalla declared war on the Federation of Armed Nations (FAN) in defense of IRON. The reason that this war is commonly referred as the “Bi-Polar War” is because of the alliance New Polar Order (NpO). The actual aggressors in the conflict declared war on \m/because of various reasons. The Order of the Paradox (TOP) along with Duckroll decided to preemptively attack the Complaints and Grievances Union in support of NpO. NpO decided to achieve white peace just before the TOP/Duckroll attack, Valhalla saw this as NpO stabbing TOP and Duckroll in the back. Valhalla decided to support her allies in Duckroll after the membership voted in favour of entering the war. Valhalla and her allies Olympus, BAPS, Invicta, Avalon, Molon Labe and DOOM surrendered to PC, Nordreich, The Dark Templar, \m/, FOK, The International, The Resistance, R&R, Nueva Vida, Aurora Borealis, FAN and Stickmen. Valhalla entered the war on January 31 and surrendered on February 25. The effects of the Bi-Polar War are still felt today, especially in Valhalla’s foreign affairs. The result of that war was one of the reasons as to why Polar was attacked in the next global war, the PB-NpO War which started in January 2011. Valhalla remained neutral in the war due to a variety of reasons, the result of Bi-Polar included. Alliance Charter The Charter of Valhalla is the official document that unifies the alliance. It is the document which acts as the guideline for the running of the alliance. Government Regent The official leader of the alliance is the Regent. The Regent is the leader of Valhalla for life unless he is removed by the Norns or resigns from the post or if he is no more. The Regent is responsible for the complete working of the alliance including but not limited to Politics, Government Organization and the general leadership. The Regent is assisted in his duties by the Einherjar. Einherjar The Einherjar consist of the Vice Regent, Marshal, Security Consul, Chancellor and Emissary. The Einherjar are elected every even month. The Einherjar assist the Regent in running the alliance. The Regent and the Einherjar are considered the voice of the alliance and make all the executive decisions of Valhalla. Offices of the Einherjar Vice Regent The Vice Regent maintains communication between the membership and the Einherjar and overseeing the daily activities of the alliance. He serves as the assistant of the Regent. The Vice Regent takes over as the Regent if the Regent is absent for any important decision. The Vice Regent takes over as the Regent if the current Regent is removed from office by the Norns till elections for the position of Regent is complete. Military The Military of Valhalla has a rich history. It is led by the Marshal who is responsible for all matters regarding the Military of Valhalla. The Marshal is also the chief adviser to the Regent in regards to military affairs. Every member of the alliance are members of the Military. It is compulsory for every nation to fight a war which Valhalla is a part of unless they are told otherwise. The General and Commanders aid the Marshal in doing his duties. Internal Affairs Internal Affairs consists of recruiting and admissions. It is led by the Security Consul. A Deputy Security Consul is appointed to head the Admissions Council. A four member team is appointed as the Admissions Council to help verifying applicants to the alliance. The Admissions Council along with the Deputy Security Consul accept or decline applicants. The Security Consul also looks over the recruiting department of the alliance which aims to help recruit new members to the alliance. Finance The Finance department is led by the Chancellor. The finance department looks after the development of member nations along with war aid and developmental plans. The Chancellor appoints Bank Staff who help him with various tasks in regards to the financial aspect of Valhalla nations. Foreign Affairs The Foreign Affairs department maintains diplomatic ties with various alliances of the planet. It is led by the Emissary. The Emissary appoints diplomats. The Foreign Affairs staff work towards keeping communication lines open between all alliances and Valhalla to help keep the alliance active in the global community. Former Blocs Other Officials Norn In order to ensure that the intentions and integrity of the charter is upheld, three members are selected as Norns. Initially all Norn will be elected by popular vote from member nations. The three with most votes are selected as Norns. If any Norn is deemed unfit for office they maybe removed by the other two Norns. If any Norn resigns from their position an election is held to select a new Norn to fill the vacancy. The Norns are prohibited from running for any elected office of the Einherjar. The Norns also look after the elections for the Einherjar offices. Norns also have the power to remove the Regent if they believe it is for the best. For such an action two out of three Norns have to support the motion of removing the Regent. Aesir The position of Aesir is one for life unless removed from the post or the Aesir resigns from the post. The Aesir watches over the election of the Norns. When a Norn is expelled the Aesir must approve the expulsion for it to become valid. The Aesir may not hold the position of Regent, Norn or any other elected office. If for any reason the position becomes vacant the Security Consul shall assume the position of Aesir till the elections are complete. Related links *Purplegate *NoWedge Category:Valhalla Category:Good alliance pages